gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Just the Way You Are (Billy Joel)
Just the Way You Are by Billy Joel is featured in Movin' Out, the sixth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Sam, and Santana. Blaine suggests that they sing about Sam's situation about having to lose 10 pounds for his male-modelling agency, Bichette. As Blaine and Kurt sing and play the piano for Just the Way You Are, an annoyed Santana storms off. Rachel and Sam get up to sing around the piano as Santana rejoins the group with a hairbrush as her pretend microphone, unable to stop herself from singing. Sam, Rachel, Kurt and Santana get up to dance as Blaine continues with the piano. At the end of the performance, Santana's expression hints that she saw the potential chemistry between Sam and Rachel during the performance. Lyrics Kurt: Don't go changing, to try and please me You never let me down before Hmm, hmm, hmm Blaine: Don't imagine you're too familiar And I don't see you anymore Rachel: I would not leave you in times of trouble, no We never could have come this far, ooo Blaine and Rachel: I took the good times, I'll take the bad times I'll take you just the way you are Sam: I don't want clever conversation I never want to work that hard Hmm, hmm, hmm Kurt and Sam: I just want someone that I can talk to Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, and Sam: I want you just the way you are Santana: I need to know that you will always be The same old someone that I knew Sam and Santana: Oh what will it take 'till you believe in me The way that I believe in you Blaine and Kurt: I said I love you Blaine: That's forever (Kurt: Forever) Blaine and Kurt: And this I promise from the heart Hmm, hmm, hmm Rachel and Sam: I couldn't love you any better Blaine, Kurt, Sam, and Santana: I love you just the way you are Rachel: I love you just the way I love you just the way Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Sam, and Santana: I love you just the way you are Errors * After Kurt and Sam sing together, Rachel doesn't move her lips at the "I want you just" part. Gallery DanJusttheWay.gif Tumblr mwmw1m9Te31s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr mwmw1m9Te31s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr mwmw1m9Te31s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr mwmw1m9Te31s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr mwmw1m9Te31s57bimo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr mwmw1m9Te31s57bimo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr mwmw1m9Te31s57bimo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mwmw1m9Te31s57bimo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr mwmt61f1Mh1qa8rqwo2 250.gif Tumblr mwmt61f1Mh1qa8rqwo5 250.gif Tumblr mwmt61f1Mh1qa8rqwo1 250.gif Tumblr mwmt61f1Mh1qa8rqwo6 250.gif Tumblr mwmt61f1Mh1qa8rqwo3 250.gif Tumblr mwmt61f1Mh1qa8rqwo4 250.gif tumblr mwmwwrqfR61ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mwmwwrqfR61ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mwmv0yh9Op1sitqm5o4 250.gif tumblr mwmv0yh9Op1sitqm5o2 250.gif tumblr mwmv0yh9Op1sitqm5o6 250.gif tumblr mwmv0yh9Op1sitqm5o5 250.gif tumblr mwmv0yh9Op1sitqm5o3 250.gif tumblr mwmv0yh9Op1sitqm5o1 250.gif tumblr mwmvbjhTEa1r1c86lo1 250.gif tumblr_mwmvbjhTEa1r1c86lo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwmvbjhTEa1r1c86lo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwmvbjhTEa1r1c86lo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwmvbjhTEa1r1c86lo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwmvbjhTEa1r1c86lo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwmvbjhTEa1r1c86lo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwmvbjhTEa1r1c86lo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwo7baMDfm1r350t5o7_250.gif tumblr_mwo7baMDfm1r350t5o2_250.gif tumblr_mwo7baMDfm1r350t5o3_250.gif tumblr_mwo7baMDfm1r350t5o4_250.gif tumblr_mwo7baMDfm1r350t5o8_250.gif tumblr_mwo7baMDfm1r350t5o1_250.gif tumblr_mwo7baMDfm1r350t5o6_250.gif tumblr_mwo7baMDfm1r350t5o5_250.gif Tumblr mwn1ghHSlk1qlujf1o2 250.gif Tumblr mwn1ghHSlk1qlujf1o4 250.gif Tumblr mwn1ghHSlk1qlujf1o6 250.gif Tumblr mwn1ghHSlk1qlujf1o8 250.gif Tumblr mwn1ghHSlk1qlujf1o10 250.gif Tumblr myofmw5fRI1rn6xczo2 250.gif Season 5 just the way you are.png just the way you are season 5.png Tumblr n9p3m6f1oG1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n9p3m6f1oG1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n9p3m6f1oG1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n9p3m6f1oG1ra5gbxo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr n9p3m6f1oG1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n9p3m6f1oG1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n9p3m6f1oG1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n9p3m6f1oG1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Sam and Santana MovinOut(2).png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Movin' Out (EP)